Into the Shadows
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: When Eragon goes to rescue Katrina, something terrible happens. Now that Saphira is a captive of the king, will the varden fall apart? Can Eragon fulfill his promises without Saphira? How will this turn the tide of the war?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Alright, I've had several ideas flying around in my head about how book three would play out. So, I decided to make a new version of book 3. This one staying closer to the plot.

**Into the Shadows, chapter I**

**The Impossible Mission**

It was early morning and Eragon was still asleep. On a normal day, Saphira would have let him sleep in but today wasn't one of those days. Today, Eragon and Roran had to wake up much earlier so they could leave the Varden without being noticed.

Nasuada had granted them permission to leave but she feared that the people of the Varden might lose their faith in the leaders if they assumed their only rider had deserted them.

Nudging him gently with her snout, Saphira hoped to wake her rider up without being forced to resort to her normal tactics when he didn't want to listen. To her surprise he woke up almost immediately and got to his feet.

_Did you sleep well, little one?_

_Yes. _Eragon said this with some annoyance in his voice. _When are you going to stop calling me "little one?"_

Saphira hummed and a grin slid across her face. _I'll stop calling you "little one" when you are bigger than me._

_But I'll never be bigger than you!_

_Exactly. Now, go wake up your cousin and meet me back here. Make sure to hurry._

Grumbling, Eragon walked off to Roran's hut which had been constructed on the outskirts of the village. It took him only a few minutes to reach his cousins sleeping body. Upon prodding him with his hand, Roran woke with a start and nearly fell out of the bed in surprise. "Is it time?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, now come, Saphira is waiting for us."

"Hold on…you didn't say we were flying."

"Roran…how else to do you think we would get to Helgrind? Horses?"

"Well…yes."

"You have nothing to worry about, Saphira's never dropped me. I promise I won't let her do anything extreme."

"You'd better not. Now let's go."

Eragon smiled and followed his cousin out into the open where they checked for passing guards. Nasuada had stated that all the guards had been notified of their trip but he wanted to make sure.

Before they got a few yards from Roran's hut, Eragon heard something loud behind him and recognized it easily as Saphira flying towards them. Knowing what was about to happen, he was able to brace himself. Roran however, wasn't so fortunate.

Suddenly, two large claws wrapped around both of their bodies and they were lifted into the air. Roran's screams were muffled by the speed that Saphira was traveling upward. Eragon wasted no time climbing onto the dragonesses back and soon was situated in her saddle. It took Roran several minutes, along with a lot of help from Saphira, to get into place behind Eragon.

"I am going to kill you when we land, Eragon."

_If you try, I will rip your arms off. _Saphira smirked, glancing back playfully at Eragon who was laughing.

**Galbatorix POV:**

_Murtagh! Are you at the correct location? _The king yelled into the red rider's mind.

_Yes master. I am well hidden and Shruikan is here as well._

_Very good. Maybe with your dragon being in my torture chambers, you'll do the right thing this time and bring me Eragon's dragon. If you try anything, Shruikan will tell me and I'll have Thorn's head at my feet when you return. Now, when the ra'zac do their job, you do yours. _

With that, Galbatorix severed the link to Murtagh and returned to his generals who were standing before him.

**Murtagh POV:**

_Shruikan, will he really hurt Thorn? _Murtagh asked, looking at the black dragon who was curled into a ball not to far away from him.

_Yes, he would. Thorn is not necessary to his plan. You are only his pawn._

_Do we really have to do this?_

_If we don't, Thorn will die, and I don't plan on letting that happen. Besides, Saphira won't be harmed. Galbatorix can't risk it._

_Why doesn't he want Eragon?_

_I don't know. I really don't. _Shruikan said, looking to the skies. _Speaking of Eragon, he is coming. Get my saddle; our mission begins as soon as the ra'zac are dead._

**Eragon POV: **

Saphira had been flying for nearly the whole day and it was quickly growing dark. _Eragon, I can see something in the distance. It looks like Helgrind. _

_Land near the entrance, I want to remain hid-_

Before he could finish, something flew past Eragon's ear and he could pick out two figures flying towards them at very fast speeds. The two ra'zac quickly jumped off their parents' backs and hid in the trees below.

_Saphira! You hold off the Lethrblaka! Roran and I will deal with the ra'zac!_

_Be extremely cautious, Eragon! You know they're stronger at night!_

With that, Saphira swooped to the ground and the two men jumped off her back. Eragon quickly grabbed his new sword and charged towards the nearest ra'zac. This sword was no where near how good as a rider's blade, but it would do for now.

With one lunge, he plunged his sword at the ra'zac and scraped its side, causing black liquid to flow from it. The monster screeched and quickly backed off, glaring at Eragon from behind its beak.

Fighting the ra'zac with his elven speed made the fight much easier then from what he remembered when he was with Brom. "This is for Garrow!" He yelled as he plunged his sword into the feathery body. The ra'zac gave one last screech of agony before falling limp.

Above, Saphira had already finished off one of the lethrblaka and was fighting vigorously with the other. In their last fight, the ra'zac attempted to attack Saphira's underbelly but this time they were aiming for her neck only. This made her extra protective of this area.

Suddenly, she lunged at the lethrblaka, sending it spiraling to the ground. Anxious to finish the fight, Saphira plunged after it. The dragoness landed with a thud over her victim and prepared to finish it off.

Knowing that Saphira had won, the lethrblaka used the rest of its energy to reach up and grab her by the neck with its powerful jaws. Saphira roared in agony and fell to the ground, apparently paralyzed. The lethrblaka roared in agony but appeared to have a laugh mixed in with it as it died.

_Saphira! No!_

_Eragon…kill the other ra'zac, I will be fine._

Her voice was very feint but he knew she was right. He had to help Roran. Looking over at his cousin, he was shocked to find the ra'zac had pinned his cousin down and was preparing to kill him.

"No!"

Running to his cousins aid, Eragon raised his sword and plunged it into the back of the monster, killing it seconds before it was able to finish off Roran. "Thank you, Eragon."

Eragon never heard what his cousin said however, he was running to Saphira's side as fast as he could. _Saphira! _He yelled, falling over her body. _What happened?_

_It…was poison…I can hardly move…_

Without hesitating, Eragon healed the neck wound with little effort and looked at her. _Will you be okay?_

_Of course…poisons don't keep a dragon down for long. You have to get Roran's nest-mate. She could be in trouble._

_But…I don't want to leave…._

_Eragon…do as I tell you…_

Knowing that she was right, Eragon got to his feet and followed Roran who was already on his way to the entrance of the cave. _I won't be long._

_I'll be fine, little one. Just hurry._

As Eragon left, Murtagh half-heartedly climbed into Shruikan's saddle and watched as Eragon disappeared after his cousin into the darkness.

_Are you ready, Murtagh?_

_If we must…_

With one flap of his mighty wings, Shruikan was in the air, flying towards the paralyzed form of Saphira. The blue dragoness saw the black dragon flying towards her and roared in distress and attempted to get to feet. She was unable to however.

Eragon heard her from outside and quickly bolted back to the entrance. He watched in horror as Shruikan landed on top of his dragon. Saphira looked up feebly from her position and was soon lifted into the air.

Murtagh quickly used a spell the king had taught him to stop Eragon from contacting Saphira and opened a link between him and the blue rider. _I am sorry Eragon…I really am._

The last thing Saphira heard before falling unconscious from the poison was Eragon's desperate cry as she was carried off towards Uru'bean.

Author's Note: Evil Cliffy! Yes, let's see how Eragon deals with the loss of his precious dragon. How will the Varden fair now? Review if you want to find out.


End file.
